In the Life of an Outcast
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: A new wolf comes to Jasper by accident to find he isn't just about the sex, and falls in love with a wolf you'd never believe. But his origins make his love complicated (total cliche but better) His health is pushed and the life of those he love is threatened. Heartbreak, courage and trust is tested. Will Shadow make it out alive? Or killed trying to defend those he loves. Lemons.


**A/N: Hello readers and readettes, yes I made that word up. Welcome to a new story which was requested by a fan of mine. He had a great idea but no computer and I was happy to take on creating and molding this story. So thank you to the fan who requested this. Enjoy.**

**Shadow's POV:**

I sniff a nice purple flower and notice an animal grazing by.

"Well looks like its feeding time for me." I smirked to myself as i began moving through the grass to the animals backside.

Once I was in position I crouched ready to pounce.

BANG!

The animal fall with its head shot off.

"What the..." As I turn my head towards where the shot came from.

BANG!

The shot pushed me back two feet sending me off my paws.

"Agh!" I stood up quick ready to defend myself.

I look up on the high cliff where the shot came from and immediately another comes at my. I dodge it with quick paws.

"Dammit Cletus...of all days you had to show up today." I muttered.

I had history with Cletus. Well his dog. I had been seeing Lola for some time, and the one night i decided to have a little one night stand Cletus walks in and I'm busted. He's been chasing me ever since.

"I'll get ya for givin my Lola puppies ya varmint." He yelled.

"Cletus it was a misunderstanding!" I yelled as if he could hear me.

I sprang with the quickness getting out of there not realizing he got me in a vital spot.

"Shit I'm bleeding quite a bit." I said as I was running.

After a running a few miles north i ran right into a storm still bleeding a lot. My vision was blurry.

"Dammit...must...find...shelter."

I took a few more breaths and passed out.

**Violet's POV**

I was walking around in the storm trying to make sure no small animals were in danger when i came along a black body with blood surrounding it. The body was a little bigger than me so i grabbed its scruff and dragged it along back to my home. I dragged in my den with the scruff in my muzzle. "Mom I found one."

A white wolf came out from the back followed by a big tough looking brown furred alpha.

"What'd you find this time?" Said the female wolf.

"Gee Lilly, i think we have a natural animal vet on our paws." Said the male.

"I agree Garth." Said Lilly.

I laid the body on the floor and my father sniffed it.

"Violet...this is another wolf...and he's been shot."

"I know dad." I said as i got a leaf and some healing solution I made myself rubbing it on his side and putting the leaf over it applying pressure. "There you go."

"Hopefully he isn't hostile." Said Lilly.

Garth yawned, "Well we'll interrogate him in the morning. For now lets get some sleep."

We all went to bed but something about this wolf looked safe to me.

**Shadow's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes to see some white object over me. I groaned and blinked my eyes to see a white female wolf standing over me.

"What in the..."

She jumped back and blushed. "I'm sorry, I just found you passed out in the storm last night and wanted to tend to your wounds.

I didn't reply and just stared at her face. She was cute, but not in a sexy way, in an actually cute innocent girl way.

"He's awake dad." She yelled.

'Dad?' I thought. I looked up to see this big alpha walking towards me with an intimidating look. 'Oh hell.'

"Welcome stranger. You've suffered quite the gun wound." He said.

I still didn't speak for fear he might fuck me up.

"Dad. He's still in shock, best to interrogate him when he has his bearings."

The male shrugged and walked off to do something else.

"Best to stay resting, I'll take care of you till you can get back on your paws."

I nodded and went with it.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought.

**A/N: Thats the end of the first chapter. Give it a positive review and a follow if you want to see more. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
